(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a current sensing chip resistor, and more particularly to a manufacturing method, wherein a thin-film process is utilized to make the resistor, and an aluminum nitride (AlN) substrate and a technique of a flip chip structure are used in the process.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional process A for making a resistor includes a rear-side conductor printing A2, a front-side resistor printing A3, a front-side conductor printing A4, a high-temperature baking A5, a glass protective layer printing A6, and a glass protective layer baking A7 on an aluminum oxide (Al2O3) substrate A1. However, as the aluminum oxide substrate A1 is used in a pre-process, and only a thick-film process is used for the resistor manufacturing process A, the product will have a low power (1 W), a low precision (1%), a low conductivity, a high temperature coefficient, and a high noise. In addition, the resistor manufacturing process A does not use a technique of a flip chip structure of a single-side manufacturing process; therefore, a problem of utilization space of a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) will be increased.
Therefore, how to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings is a technical issue to be solved by the present inventor.